1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which an icon is disposed at an outer surface of the case thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device is a device having a circuit based on an electronic apparatus or component, and in particular, a portable electronic device is an electronic device that can be hand-carried, as well as having at least one of an information input and/or output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As the functions becomes diversified, the electronic device is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. On the other hand, a modem, a dongle or the like, which is a kind of the portable electronic device as an external peripheral device in a computer, a phone or the like, provides a voice and video communication function to an electronic device main body.
In recent years, as such an external peripheral device or electronic device main body is considered as a personal belonging for expressing his or her own personality, various design forms are required. A case of the electronic device is one of such design forms and thus a scheme for satisfying the design requirement for the terminal case may be taken into consideration.